Cosas que pasan
by Freesia Monochrome
Summary: Lovino quiere felicitar a Antonio por su cumpleaños, todo pareciera que fuera a ir mal y entonces... Llega San Valentín. AntonioxLovino Reviews, please.


**Aclaraciones.:**

**o1.- **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo por ocio y... Ocio. (Vayan a reclamarle a Hidekazu, por si acaso)**  
o2.- **La pareja es AntonioxLovino (EspañaxItalia S.) Vayan yéndose sin no les gusta la weá.**  
o3.- **Esto es hecho para el día de San Valentín, va con dedicatoria y es publicado en el foro de AxisPowersHetalia.- _¡Como sea!_ Si lo encuentro en otro lado que no sea este los re-contra pateo, sí, les abriré una zapatería en el ano si acaso llego a saberlo... Enserio.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba distraído en la cocina, intentando recordar que hacia allí, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a pasear sin rumbo aparente, debido a que no había nada bueno en la tele, algo lo sacó de sus confusos pensamientos, agudizó el oído y escuchó a alguien gritando y llamándole por su nombre fuera de su casa, reconoció la voz enseguida, sabía quién era.

_Puedo escuchar esa voz recurrente._

_Y ese vuelco en mis entrañas._

_Que me sacude por dentro._

Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un Lovino algo nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos, se extrañó por su comportamiento, pero esto no lo detuvo, sonrío alegre y le invitó a pasar.

- ¡Hola Lovi! ¿Pasa algo? Te ves raro – Le dijo el español con una sonrisa en la cara y bastante contento, llevaba un tiempo sin verlo, se preguntaba que cosa le había traído a su casa, el italiano le dirigió una mirada sombría y peligrosa.

_Esa impertinente sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara._

_Para luego ser reprimida._

_Por que puede que esté mal._

-¡¿Qué te importa a ti, imbécil?! - Gritó de malas pulgas, desapareciendo fugazmente dando un portazo en el proceso.-_ "¡¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a verte maldito idiota?! ¡Deberías agradecerlo! ¡Eres igual de desagradecido que ese idiota de Feliciano!"_ - Pensó molesto, mirando la habitación que ocupaba cuando se quedaba en su mansión con ceño fruncido. El español, suspirando ante su comportamiento pero luego obligándose a sonreír, se encaminó a la habitación del chico, entró sigilosamente, temiendo un presunto ataque.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo, ¿Quieres que haga alguna pasta para que comamos juntos? - Le preguntó con delicadeza, conociendo muy bien sus ataques de histeria (Pero aún así el italiano era difícil de predecir), se sentó a su lado en la cama, se había tumbado boca abajo.

-No quiero – Contestó Lovino como un niño pequeño, Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa resignada (Teniendo cuidado de que no la viera por que de seguro sería golpeado e insultado por ello o viceversa).

-¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa?- Preguntó el moreno, como resultado el otro chico guardó silencio. Había dado en el clavo - ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Te has peleado con Feliciano?

-¡Es qué...! - Comenzó el italiano con una voz inusualmente alta, para luego convertirla en un susurro – Odio que le de tanta importancia a ese maldito macho come patatas.... - Murmuró contra la almohada, el ojiverde logró ver como sus orejas enrojecían, algo incongruente con la situación, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Je~ - Ya sabía lo que pasaba, le parecía tan lindo que se comportara de esa manera, era demasiado sobre-protector con su hermano pequeño. Y sumando el hecho de que Lovino sentía una inexplicable aversión por los alemanes, no le parecía raro el que estuviera tan molesto.

_Puede ser algo muy, muy pequeño._

_Pero aún así me arranca sonrisas._

_Mis ojos brillan, pareciera que rieran conmigo._

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?! ¡¿Te parece gracioso?! ¡Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara! ¡Maldito retrasado! - A continuación le lanzó la almohada dándole de lleno en el rostro, ¡¿Cómo ese idiota no se daba cuenta...! - ¡Ahí tienes! ¡No sé por qué me molesto en contártelo! - Y se dio media vuelta, enfadado. Antonio sonrió, tan predecible como siempre, el italiano desde que era pequeño tendía a sacar las cosas fuera de contexto, por eso no le extrañaba su forma de actuar y ni le molestaba.

- ¡Oh vamos Lovinooo! - Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso – No me estaba riendo de ti, no seas gruñón~ - Lo abrazó por la espalda, a lo que el chico reaccionó con un sobresalto.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Pervertido! - Con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, Lovino intentó defenderse a codazo limpio, pero la fuerza del español le superaba con creces - ¡Tú, entre todos eres él que más me saca de quicio! ¡ARGH! - Justamente cuando el italiano abría la boca para seguir enumerándolo las cosas que (Según él) era Antonio, sus labios fueron sellados con un beso. El italiano recordó (Muy a su pesar) cuanto había anhelado al moreno, y cuanto necesitaba de compañía, le respondió el beso.

-Eres tan tierno... - Le susurró, presionando sus labios contra su cuello, causándole escalofríos. Se encontraba sobre él (Ni supo como lo logró, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?), y estaba a su merced. Sus preocupaciones se a poco se fueron desvaneciendo...

_A veces pienso..._

_¿Como sería?_

_El no conocerte..._

La luz que se colaba por entre las claras cortinas le despertaron, entrecerró los ojos, intentando alejar su mirada de la ventana, paseó la vista por la habitación, se encontró con una bandeja de comida sobre la mesita que se estaba al lado de la cama, _de seguro Antonio se la había traído_, pensó. Miró un poco más y halló lo que buscaba, la camisa que se había colocado ayer, bien doblada a sus pies, la tomó con sus manos, acercándola a su cara. Al parecer la había lavado, a juzgar por el olor a suavizante, se la colocó encima, sin preocuparse de abrochar los botones.

Comió de la bandeja, hasta dejar los platos limpios, ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? Era raro no encontrarle a su lado, dándole la lata. Y absolutamente, no era que estuviera preocupado, para aclarar las dudas.

-Lovi~ ¿Te has comido todo? - Preguntó, como siempre, con una radiante sonrisa, realmente estaba muy feliz de tenerle ahí junto a él.

-¡Claro! ¡Che palle! - Le lanzó el almohadón por la cabeza, dándole de lleno - ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Ayer ni cené! - Exclamó enfadado, bueno, realmente si hubiera querido cenar, no hubiera podido... - Como sea, ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-Aaaw, Lovi, ¿Me extrañabas? - Esta vez recibió una pantufla de lleno en el rostro como respuesta.

-¡Responde, maldición!

- … Bueno – Consiguió decir, una vez repuesto del golpe – Solo fui a limpiar unas cosas, nada más, ayer no pude terminar de hacer la limpieza – Respondió alegre – Quería hacerlo antes de que despertaras~...

Y aún así con lo ocupado que estaba, el lo aceptó en su casa... Antonio siempre era así, ese idiota... No sé por que se extrañaba.

Es que sin darse cuenta, se había sonrojado, recordando la _verdadera_ razón por la que estaba ahí, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Feliciano.

-Hey... - Dijo sin ganas, llamándole la atención al ojiverde, que se sentó sobre la cama, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Hm, dime? - Ladeo la cabeza, invitándole a hablar.

-Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños... ¿Cierto? - El español abrió los ojos, sorprendido, el italiano, sonrojado, intentó explicarse – Y-yo sólo... ¡Lo olvidé! - Era mentira, había estado tan ocupado pensando en su cumpleaños que se había desvelado toda la noche, y por ende, faltando a su fiesta – N-no tengo n-ni regalo y eso pero... - En realidad se le había caído en un charco en el camino, y un auto le pasó por encima, por eso estaba de tan mal humor aquella vez - … Feliz cumpleaños... - Susurró bajito, mirando fijamente sus puños, cerrados fuertemente sobre las sábanas, por un momento nada pasó.

Y entonces sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, mientras el moreno le llenaba de besos el rostro, murmurando frenéticamente algo que se parecía a un "_Te amo_".

-¿E-eh? ¿A-Antonio? - Preguntó, sonrojado, no entendía el por qué del comportamiento. El español se encontraba fuera de sí, el sólo pensar que él estaba ahí por él... Lo hacía tan feliz, realmente feliz. Esos días había pensado que no vería a Lovino para su cumpleaños, y ya se estaba rindiendo totalmente para la fecha de ese día... Hizo la bandeja a un lado, tumbando de a poco al italiano en la cama.

-Lovi~~ ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - Preguntó, dándole un leve mordisco a su cuello, el chico gimió levemente.

-¡S-a-n V-a-l-e-n-t-í-n! - Canturreó, totalmente contento, el chico frunció el ceño sonrojado.

-¡I-idiota!

Aunque realmente no le importaba que fuera un idiota... Después de todo...

_Haces mis días más amenos._

_Incluso sin darte cuenta._

_Aunque no lo demuestre..._

_Puedo sonreír así sólo contigo._

-¿Qué pasa Lovino? - Anonadado, observa como el chico sonríe casi sin darse cuenta. Este se le quedó mirando fijamente, como aún perdido en sus pensamientos._  
_

_  
Miles de lágrimas derramadas en el pasado._

_Hoy se convierten en brillantes sonrisas._

_(¿Intercambio equivalente?)_

_¿Será por que te amo, o estoy equivocado?_

Él era **SU** idiota, después de todo.

-¡N-nada! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Pervertido, quítate de encima! - Rojo como un tomate, intentó alejarlo de sí, sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas,_ por alguna extraña razón_, el español encontró esto muy adorable(Loco)_._

-¡Aaaaaaw! ¡Eres tan lindo! - Exclamó, lleno de júbilo y explotando de amor sorpresivamente, acompañados de agudos chillidos al abrazar al chico debajo suyo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Si supieran cuanto sufrí yo para escribir esto... Me demoré mi buen, enserio, lo planeo desde Diciembre, pero recién por el apuro, me surgió el 13 de Febrero, una hora antes de las 12:00 para que fuera realmente San Valentín.

Hace como dos días fue el cumpleaños de España, así que también quise meter eso en parte de la historia... Osea.

Al principio solo iba a ser algo así como Lovino y Antonio pensando sobre él otro, pero mientras me partía la cabeza intentando recordar como continuar, recordé cuando entré a MSN y Naia _-la roler de Lovino- _me mandó una imagen muy adorable de Lovino y España, el primero deseándole feliz cumpleaños al último. Y luego ella me dijo.-_ "Feliz cumpleaños!" _y yo exploté de amor.

Sorry por no poner lemon, mi cabeza está martilleando... Enserio.

_Q_uise mezclar eso con San Valentín, puesto que se lo había prometido a ella como regalo~ ¡Y lo logré! Ahora debo retocar el dibujo que le debo para Navidad... _-Si, eso fue hace harto- _Aunque estoy segura de que no le va a gustar, y que de seguro me va a gritar cuando lo vea.

¡LAL!

¡Feliz San Valentín, Naia-Lovino!

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos~!


End file.
